


Distracted

by ixiepixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Elder Scrolls AU, M/M, USUK - Freeform, technically before they get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Alfred isn't paying attention, and Arthur takes advantage of it.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift drabble for my friend lellas92.

Oh boy, here we go again.

Alfred could feel it in the air, this was another lecture. These little tangents had been cute when Alfred first hired Arthur, but the novelty had worn off a bit. At least he was still adorable with his face all flushed red.

“Furthermore, you are always gone in the middle of the night! You need more sleep than just a few hours and that god awful beverage you call ‘coffee’. You're going to make yourself sick and you'll be tired when we go out hunting and--”

Al tuned him out after that, sitting up on the large stone ledge behind him. The Waterfront District didn't smell all that bad this morning, not as bad as it could be anyway. He looked up at the lighthouse, then smiled innocently to a passing guard before his gaze once again fell on Arthur. The light seemed to be hitting him just right, casting a soft glow around his features. Well, that or he has been practicing magic again.

Arthur”s eyebrows were knit in concentration and probably anger, or at least mild annoyance, making them look like one giant eyebrow. Alfred had been tempted many times to take a dagger to them and trim them back, but when he imagined Arthur without them, it just didn't look right. Ah well, maybe he was part Khajiit and that's why they were so fuzzy. Except neither man nor mer has ever successfully reproduced with a Khajiit before. Arthur could be the missing link!

“Are you even listening to me?”

Shit, he'd noticed. Al tried to think back on what Arthur had been saying. “Uh, yes? Something about eyebro-- um um, my sleep schedule?”

The look Arthur gave him could only be described as ‘Are you kidding me?’ and ‘I'm going to kill you.’ He was sure in for it now.

“Obviously you were too busy staring off into Aetherius to even know that I had changed the subject from your horrid sleeping habits to the information on our next job.” Arthur crossed his arms, and Alfred could feel the foot tapping.

Quick witted as ever, Alfred chose to do the only sensible thing at that instant. He laughed. It was loud and obnoxious, but he could see the twitch of Arthur's lips that told him all he needed to know.

“You know,” He began, “I never really pay attention. I thought you'd figured that out by now.”

All he'd got in return was a huff. Arthur was smirking though. “I know you don't pay attention.” He said as he stepled around where Alfred was sitting.

“You're always so--” Arthur gasped and pointed behind him. “A mermaid!”

Alfred spun around. “Where!?”

That was how he found himself being pushed off the ledge and into the water below. Okay, so maybe he did need to pay attention better. He'd deserved that one.


End file.
